Cookies From Hell
by Bloody Phoenix
Summary: A look at what could've happened in the BitLeena cookie war. Can't tell you too much or else it'd spoil the story.


Okay. So I was reading some fanfiction the other day (I can't remember which. That's too bad because I owe the writer a lot of thanks for inspiring this piece.) and it contained, like many, the scene where Leena would beat up Bit for stealing her cookie(s). It does happen a lot doesn't it? In anime and fanfictions alike. I got to thinking about that and it seemed kinda weird how Bit tends to submit to that very easily and doesn't take any action. I know easily what would happen if he had my short temper. So, I mused about that and came up with this concept. I've got nothing to do now, so why not write this?  
  
**Cookies From Hell**

**By: Bloody Phoenix**  
  
In the heat of midday the scene within the Bliz Team base was one often seen. Bit Cloud sprinted through the corridors with Leena Tauros catching up. The two darted through the kitchen where Brad was quietly sipping coffee. He barely took notice. Past the laundry room, where Jamie calmly folded several garments. At the sound of approaching feet, the boy carefully set anything in the doorway deeper inside the room, just in case, and continued.  
  
Leena was not ordinarily faster than he was. Yet when angered, her adrenaline would give her speed to rival a Lightning Saix. She caught up with the unfortunate Bit within seconds and tackled him directly into the carpet. He opened his mouth to plead for mercy but soon found Leena's fist connect with his stomach. The woman had a punch like a professional boxer.  
  
"Bit Cloud, don't you ever steal my cookies again!" The beating continued for another ten minutes with numerous punches, jabs, kicks, etcetera. Bit didn't actually fight back, merely trying to get the enraged Leena off of him. His efforts earned him only an arm slashed with Leena's long and very carefully filed fingernails. So he gave up and waited for it to end.  
  
He had learned the game well. If he didn't show any signs of resistance, she would get bored and stop. Like always, the strategy worked. Leena eventually got up and nonchalantly walked away as if she had just stopped by to smell the flowers. Bit lay on the ground for a few minutes more. This one had been a little more severe than usual. With a sigh he got up to find that his right leg hurt like hell. He shifted his weight onto his left and limped down the hall. Once in his room, he shut the door and bolted it for good measure.  
  
He performed a rough physical examination. 'Let's see' he thought, 'bleeding arm, fractured leg? Not quite, I remember what that feels like, slight trouble breathing, the usual collection of bruises, terrible headache, swollen lip... ah, not that bad. I'll live'. Sometimes he wished she wouldn't do that. He could expect the usual onslaught of mockery from Brad and Jamie tonight.  
  
It wasn't her cookie. It was his, dammit. It came from his stash, which he had bought with his hard earned money. It wasn't the first time she had assumed that one of his cookies was hers. Bit highly suspected that she knew they belonged to him and did this for her own cruel entertainment. He wasn't trying to whine, but this was definitely not fair to him. Well, whatever. It would pass.  
  
But it didn't pass.  
  
It went on for weeks and weeks. The beatings got worse. Eventually, Bit had to be taken into the hospital because Leena had beat him unconscious. Dr. Tauros decided to talk to her that night.  
  
"Leena?" "Yeah dad?" "Come here." "What is it?" "Look... honey, we need to discuss this beating-up-Bit business. I know you don't mean anything by it, but you could really hurt him one day. I know you don't want that, do you?" "Well..." "I know I don't want to lose our best warrior." "Um." "So, all I'm asking is for you to start doing a better job of controlling your temper." "Okay dad."  
  
Leena left her father's room and went to hers, crossing her arms across he chest as she walked. She really hadn't meant to do that. She never meant it. She had nothing against Bit. She just got so angry when he stole her cookies. It was her damn temper. It was the same in Zoid Battling, she wasted all of her ammo in minutes, then she was helpless. Sometimes she wasn't even sure he had. But, it always seemed easier to hit him and be done about it. But what did that solve? Nothing. This was childish. She had knocked him out over... cookies? No. That wasn't right. Tomorrow, she would apologize. She noticed that as she walked she passed Jamie. He looked at her with a nearly horrified expression and walked faster. Is this what she had become? Did her own teammates fear her? Oh God, she had to stop this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bit Cloud had woken up sometime late at night. His head was pounding. He didn't know where he was. A jumble of memories entered his mind. He tried to sort them out while taking in his surroundings. He was in a bed. Inside a clean, undecorated room, faint moonlight shone through one window. He deduced that it must have been a hospital. Then it dawned on him. Leena had been 'punishing' him again and this is what had happened. He felt okay, besides the headache, but God was he pissed. What right did she have to do this to him?!  
  
Once again, it had been his cookie. What kind of sick world was it where a man was beat for eating a cookie?! No, that was it, he would show her, he would... he would... what? What could he do about it? He had already fallen on Doc's mercy. A load of good that had done. Dr. Tauros had reassured him that Leena was just kidding around and never meant any harm. NEVER MEANT ANY HARM?!?! She had knocked him out, dammit! It wasn't the worst that could have happened, but it was a lot over one cookie. By anyone's standards. The sheer injustice of it all was setting him into a fury. He could feel his grip draining. By God, tomorrow he was going to do something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bit returned to the base the next day and didn't even bother to greet his teammates. He headed to the hangar and climbed up to the Liger's cockpit. He started up the large Zoid and charged out of the hangar. Bit spent all day in the desert, running to an unknown destination. It was three in the afternoon when he stopped the Liger and leapt out of the cockpit. He looked around him. The air shimmered from the heat of the day. There wasn't anything but sand and rock for miles. Bit saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He sharply turned and surveyed the ground for the source of the motion. He found it. A large black snake was attempting to enter a hole. A smaller snake, white, banded with black stripes was putting up an impressive resistance.  
  
The reptile exited its hole and the two began an intense fight. After one minute, the brawl came to an end when the small snake clamped its jaws around the large snake's neck. The Unfortunate creature tried to shake off its opponent but to no avail. Its movements became more sluggish and soon it collapsed onto the ground and ceased moving. The victor turned its head and hissed at Bit before returning to its burrow.  
  
Bit was fascinated by this struggle. The underdog had won. The bully had lost.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Tauros made an announcement at dinner that night.  
  
"Everyone, tonight there is a reunion at the Zoid Academy. Naturally, I'm attending, so you all get the base to yourselves for a few hours. Jamie, as the most responsible one here I'm placing you in charge."  
  
"Uh... actually Doc, I was planning to go out tonight... there's an exhibit on Zoid Flight downtown."  
  
"I see... Brad?"  
  
"Nope, I'll be gone."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"None of your businss."  
  
Leena began to snicker to herself. Brad glared daggers at her.  
  
"Well... then it's just Leena and Bit here."  
  
Neither said anything.  
  
Leena realized that this would be the perfect chance to apologize to Bit and put this all behind them. After dinner Dr. Tauros left in the jeep, and Jamie and Brad went off in their own respective Zoids.  
  
Bit shut himself in his room and Leena sat down on the couch to start planning this out. She had to tell him she was genuinely sorry. And get him to believe her. She spent another thirty minutes on the couch thinking it all through. She rehearsed her speech then with a heavy sigh got up and made the journey to Bit's room. The walk of twenty seconds seemed to take years. She got it together and knocked on the door.  
  
"What."  
  
"Uh... Bit?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Bit, I need to tell you how sorry I am!"  
  
"Okay. I believe you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sure."  
  
Leena sighed again and turned around. She would try again a while.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
She barely heard him as she sat back down on the couch. Was that how he felt about her? Was that what he saw her as? She had never heard Bit call anyone that before. She couldn't believe it. She felt like crying.  
  
Inside his room, Bit Cloud was pacing angrily. So... now she wanted to apologize? He knew she didn't mean it. Well that was it. The fury in him was rekindled. That was enough. Time to set things straight.  
  
Leena was so preoccupied that she didn't even hear Bit's door open, didn't hear him silently approaching her, and didn't even feel him knock her unconscious. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leena Tauros awoke to find herself tied down to Bit Cloud's bed. The room was dark, the door was closed. She didn't understand any of this. "Bit?" She called out. "Bit are you here?"  
  
"I am" the voice came from by her ear. It was Bit's but it didn't sound like the Bit she knew. She felt him rise, he must have opened a window, because next thing she knew, moonlight flooded the room.  
  
"What's going on," she demanded, the first wave of apprehension washing itself over her.  
  
"Not much. I just figured we'd have a bit of fun."  
  
She turned her neck and saw him casually leaning against a wall. He held something shiny in his hand. Something long... a knife.  
  
"Bit, what are you doing?"  
  
"You'll see." A pause. "You know Leena, I don't much enjoy it when you beat me. I don't think it's very nice of you."  
  
"Bit, I-"  
  
"No, no, you don't have to pretend to be sorry. Even if you truly were, it wouldn't help anything. You can never imagine what you put me through. The physical pain, I endured. The mental pain... I couldn't handle." Another pause. "When I first came to the team, I sort of liked you Leena. And I didn't mind the first few times you'd beat me up. I had stolen your food, I figured I deserved it. But I haven't stolen your food for months. I don't know why you continue to do what you do."  
  
"Bit, listen-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it," he snarled, "You humiliated me, you upset me, you made my life hell. Over some damn cookies."  
  
"Bit, for God's sake, I told you I was sorry!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" With that, Bit plunged the knife into her left arm. Leena howled with pain as scarlet blood began to run down the sheets.  
  
"Enough chatter," continued Bit. This time he grabbed her other arm and maliciously jabbed the knife so that it went under the skin and came back out. Then he jerked the knife upwards. He took her hand with the long fingernails and jabbed the knife's tip between the nail and the finger on each one ripping them off. All the while Leena screamed and pleaded. Seeing her blood, Bit grew more and more elated. He continued stabbing her, ripping flesh off of her body. Then he paused. Leena was still screaming. He clamped her mouth shut and listened. He could hear the front door opening. Quickly he made sure his door was locked and bolted. It was.  
  
"Anybody home?" Jamie called out. The event had been cancelled and the boy was home early. He called out again: "Bit? Leena? I'm back."  
  
Bit cursed. Jamie was home already and he wasn't done. Well, the boy wouldn't be too much of a problem. Keeping his hand on Leena's mouth Bit continued his work. At some point it slipped. Fighting the horrible pain, Leena bit the hand and began screaming. In his anger, Bit slashed at her face.  
  
"JAMIE! HELP! HELP!"  
  
Jamie heard the screams and dashed towards the source.  
  
"LEENA?! What's going on?! Where's Bit?!"  
  
"JAMIE! HE'S MMMMPHM!" Bit had shut her mouth again.  
  
"LEENA! Oh my God, Oh my God. BIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!?!" Jamie began tugging the door knob, but his efforts were in vain.  
  
Bit calmly answered: "Hang on buddy, I'll be with you in a minute."  
  
"Oh God,' Jamie thought, 'I've gotta get help.' The black haired teen sprinted to the vidphone and began punching buttons. First the police.  
  
A brown haired woman answered.  
  
"What's your emergency?" she inquired.  
  
"YOU'VE GOTTA HELP! I-I don't know what's going on, but please, my friends is- PLEASE SEND HELP!"  
  
"One moment, let me check your address."  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"I'm sending help right now."  
  
Jamie didn't bother to say anything and immediately hung up. He thought frantically who else to call, He couldn't reach Doc, there was no one nearby...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brad Hunter was currently walking with Naomi Fluegal along the outskirts of the city. The two came to a stop and gazed at each other. Slowly they came closer, both closed their eyes...  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Brad opened his eyes and listened to the vidphone ring in his Shadow Fox. He looked at Naomi for a second. She had an expressionless look on her face and ran to his Zoid. Naomi made an audible 'Hmmph' and turned back to her Gunsniper. Brad climbed into the cockpit and answered the call. He was about to say something rude, when he saw the devastated look on Jamie's face and kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Brad! Oh my God! You've gotta get back to the base!"  
  
"What's going on!"  
  
"It's... Bit's doing something awful to Leena!"  
  
Brad turned and saw Naomi's departing red Gunsniper already several miles away. He sighed and started up the Fox.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now Jamie could do nothing but wait for someone to get to the base. In the room Bit had heard everything and knew now that there was no point stopping. He took his hand off of Leena's mouth and continued his gruesome work. More flesh and blood went flying. And Leena's screaming grew louder.  
  
Brad arrived some ten minutes later. He ran into the building and saw Jamie hunched in a chair, his knees brought up to his face and shivering all over. Then he heard the screaming coming from the room. He went to the door and started yelling. He got no response.  
  
"Shit."  
  
He began to ram it. It wouldn't give. He turned to Jamie.  
  
"Well, are you gonna help?!"  
  
Jamie got up composed himself and helped ram the door. Even with their combined efforts, it remained in place.  
  
Some minutes later, the screaming stopped. Jamie gave Brad a worried look. Then a loud knock came from the front door. Jamie opened it and the police rushed in.  
  
Without saying anything Jamie pointed in the direction of the room. The dozen or so men got there and the man at the front began pounding on it yelling, "This is the police, open the door!"  
  
Bit looked over Leena, she has passed out and was barely alive. Her body was covered in blood, the sheets were stained crimson. Her blood covered his own hands. Well, it was time for the grand finale. He jammed the knife into her stomach and ripped it upwards. He pulled the flesh apart and reached in, yanking various viscera out. He reached for the still heart and yanked it out.  
  
He examined the organ in his hand then he crushed it and let the blood fall to the ground.  
  
Seeing no alternative, the police man by the door pulled out his gun, cocked it and shot at the hinge on the door. The metal was blown out and the door partially fell. The man shot the other one and kicked the door in the rest of the way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dr. Tauros looked at the scene outside of the base. No less than six police cars surrounded it. The door was open. His brow wrinkled with worry and he ran inside. Through the hall, past Jamie, past Brad, past the police officers, into the room. He looked at the scene before him: Bit Cloud, being handcuffed by an officer, and grinning a mad grin, his daughter tied to the bed, her blood and organs lying everywhere.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!?!" he demanded of Bit.  
  
Bit only grinned more.  
  
Dr. Tauros collapsed onto his knees clutched his head and screamed.  
  
**THE END**  
  
Author's Notes: Tee-hee. What fun.

Suddenly the author is under a pile of infuriated B/L fans. "I regret nothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!"  
  
But seriously, what did you think? It really wasn't that bad. I could've made the torture sequence a LOT better, believe me. But I'm not going to change it, I think the plot is sufficiently original, and I can't do much for my writing.  
  
So, you're asking, "What kind of a madman are you? This isn't humor." Well, really you have to look at the big picture. All this happened because of... cookies. Something as trivial as cookies. I dunno. To me that seems extremely funny. And what else could I put it under? It's not really suspense or drama. I wouldn't call this horror. Oh well. It is what it is.  
  
And I couldn't resist naming it Cookies Form Hell. Admittedly, it isn't the greatest title, but I love it anyway. Saying it kinda... makes your tongue all... tingly...  
  
After much thought and consideration, I've decided to stop writing for a while and go out to find myself. I'll be going on a spiritual journey in the woods for a week, where I'll sleep outside and eat leaves, mushrooms, and the occasional dead squirrel. I'll brave the elements all the while attempting to obtain peace and harmony for my soul.  
  
Well...  
  
Okay, so I'll be on the couch eating donuts, close enough though? I'm in the final stages of planning for a BIG fanfic. But I can't make any promises. It might happen in a few weeks, it might never happen. Who knows?  
  
So as usual, review me, flame me, hunt down and kill me, whatever.


End file.
